


Разбитые сердца по-прежнему бьются

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Lacrosse Player Derek, M/M, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: Стайлзу очень нужно вызвать ревность Лидии Мартин. Да. И он не придумал ничего лучше, чем уговорить Дерека Хейла —  школьную звезду лакросса (понарошку) встречаться с ним.





	Разбитые сердца по-прежнему бьются

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the broken hearts in the world still beat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882014) by [dragon_temeraire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire). 



Даже при том, что ответ для него не стал неожиданностью, слышать его было до боли обидно. Просто, скорее всего, где-то в глубине души он продолжал цепляться за надежду. Лидия без малейших колебаний ответила «нет», но самым обидным было даже не это, а ее последующие слова:  
  
— Ты совершенно непривлекательный. Если ты не можешь добиться никого в этой школе, с чего ты решил, что сможешь добиться  _меня_? — Лидия надменно перекинула прядь волос через плечо. — К тому же, у меня все равно уже есть парень.  
  
А потом она ушла, оставив Стайлза с ощущением, что его только что размазали по полу. Но Лидия даже не подозревала, что этот отказ лишь вселил в него решимость доказать, что она сильно ошибается.  
  
Даже если для этого придется прибегнуть к маленькой лжи.  
  
И начать он собирался с самого лучшего.  
  


***

  
  
Ну, может быть, и не с самого.  
  
Самым популярным парнем в школе считался Дэнни. Но того всегда окружали его дружки, и, если честно, Стайлз сильно сомневался, что его ответ будет как-то сильно отличаться от реакции Лидии.  
  
Так что следующим в списке наилучших вариантов оказался Дерек Хейл — спортсмен-качок с репутацией добродушного красавчика. И Стайлз знал наверняка, что тот любил в хорошую солнечную погоду в одиночестве пообедать на улице, что представляло собой отличную возможность.  
  
Прихватив свой собственный обед и проигнорировав обеспокоенный взгляд Скотта, он отправился на поиски.  
  
Дерек ожидаемо обнаружился в одиночестве за одним из столиков во дворе школы. Он читал книгу, рассеянно откусывая от сэндвича. Стайлз усмехнулся — со своей репутацией крутого парня, Дерек явно был тем еще ботаном.  
  
Стайлз на мгновение замешкался, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, но потом все же решил импровизировать и действовать по обстоятельствам.  
  
— Привет, — радостно поздоровался он, скользнув на место напротив.  
  
Судя по долгому взгляду, Дерек совершенно не разделял его энтузиазма. Стайлз посчитал это справедливым.  
  
Когда он в прошлом году не прошел отбор, то с досады оскорбил всю команду.  
  
Включая Дерека.  
  
Не единожды.  
  
Вряд ли это то, чем можно гордиться.  
  
Но, видимо, одного его внезапного появления хватило, чтобы возбудить в Дереке искорку интереса, потому что спустя мгновение он спросил:  
  
— Стилински, чего тебе?  
  
— Пожалуйста, зови меня Стайлз. Слушай, тебе нужна какая-нибудь помощь? С уроками, например.  
  
Дерек со вздохом закрыл книгу.  
  
— У меня сейчас проблемы с алгеброй. А что?  
  
— Тогда, может быть, мы могли бы оказать друг другу взаимную услугу? — с надеждой на лучшее предложил Стайлз. — Я мог бы помочь тебе с алгеброй, а ты поможешь мне… эм.  
  
— И с чем же я могу тебе помочь? — Дерек выразительно вскинул брови.  
  
— Доказать Лидии Мартин, что она не права, — пробубнил Стайлз.  
  
— Не понял, — глотнув лимонада, настороженно сказал Дерек.  
  
Так что пока Дерек доедал свой обед, Стайлз объяснил ему всю ситуацию. И надо отдать ему должное, он ни разу не засмеялся, хотя под конец в глазах появились смешинки.  
  
— Получается, что ты хочешь доказать Лидии, что она не права, говоря, что никому не интересно встречаться с тобой…  _притворяясь_ , что ты уже встречаешься?  _Со мной_?  
  
— Совсем ненадолго, если ты волнуешься о своей репутации, — попытался подбодрить его Стайлз. — Недели две. И я до конца года буду помогать тебе с домашним заданием. Если хочешь.  
  
На мгновение в глазах Дерека промелькнула грусть, но он просто сказал:  
  
— А разве у тебя не «С» по алгебре?  
  
И опять эти брови. Стайлз никогда не понимал, как брови могут быть настолько выразительными. Они были необычайно убедительны.  
  
— Просто я вечно забываю домашку. И еще я, по-моему, пропустил несколько тестов. Но это не значит, что я в ней ничего не понимаю! — Стайлз не соврал. При всем своем уме он с легкостью мог признать, что из него ужасный ученик.  
  
— Ладно, — согласился Дерек, хотя убежденным не выглядел. — И что же будут включать в себя эти фальшивые отношения?  
  
— Да что хочешь, — Стайлз, конечно, был бы не против горячих поцелуев в обалденном Камаро Дерека, но испытывать удачу он не собирался. — Просто все должно выглядеть правдоподобно, — добавил он с надеждой, что из Дерека хороший актер.  
  
— Все, что я хочу? — Дерек так ухмыльнулся, что Стайлза бросило в жар. — Тогда мы могли бы начать прямо сейчас.  
  
— Ага, — энергично закивал головой Стайлз. — И у нас уже отлично получается. Бойфренды точно тусуются вместе во время обеда.  
  
— Да, наверное, — Дерек ненадолго задержал на нем внимательный взгляд, а затем ухмыльнулся. — Только, знаешь, я скажу всем, что это ты предложил мне встречаться. И что ты сделал это крайне неловко, при этом краснел и жутко смущался, но я все равно решил дать тебе шанс.  
  
— Согласен, — Стайлз усмехнулся. По крайней мере, все это звучало очень правдиво.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз на самом деле был согласен со всеми поступками Дерека, но некоторые из них удивляли и заставали врасплох.  
  
Дерек взял его за руку после обеда, и они вместе пошли на уроки. Тут ничего особенного. Но Стайлз по-настоящему впал в ступор, когда Дерек с ним прощался. Он провел рукой по коротким волосам до шеи и сказал низким интимным голосом:  
  
— До встречи.  
  
По телу Стайлза прошла волна приятной дрожи, на минуту он ошарашенно застыл посреди коридора, пока не вспомнил, что нужно идти на свой урок.  
  


***

  
  
Дерек подошел в конце дня, когда Стайлз копошился в своем шкафчике, выуживая оттуда нужные учебники.  
  
— Эй, детка, — позвал он и легко чмокнул Стайлза в губы.  
  
Стайлз хотел взбрыкнуть по поводу всяких там слащавых прозвищ, но в нескольких шкафчиках от них разговаривали Лидия и Джексон, так что он не стал устраивать разборок.  
  
— Привет, — вместо этого отозвался он и, не удержавшись, тайком глянул на губы Дерека. Их прикосновение было приятным, хоть и длилось от силы секунду или две.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся и довольно громко спросил:  
  
— Ну как, позанимаемся вместе вечером?  
  
Стайлз округлил глаза, потому что точно знал, что творит Дерек. Сам он был абсолютно уверен, что они с Дереком будут делать домашку, но «позанимаемся вместе» — это общешкольный эвфемизм для секса. Или, по крайней мере, сеанса глубокого петтинга.  
  
Дерек убивал одним выстрелом двух зайцев. Планировал обучение и объяснял, почему джип Стайлза будет припаркован вечером возле его дома.  
  
Отлично.  
  
И не только потому, что люди будут думать, будто они занимаются сексом, хотя эта мысль будоражила.  
  
— Конечно! Скорее бы, — Стайлз наклонился ближе, надеясь, что выглядит сейчас хоть чуточку сексуально.  
  
— Круто, — кивнул Дерек. Вид у него был смущенный, но довольный. — Мне нужно идти, но позже увидимся, — сказал он и незаметно всунул небольшой сложенный листочек в передний карман Стайлзовой рубашки.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел ему вслед, и его отвлеченному мозгу потребовалась минута, чтобы понять, что Дерек отправился на тренировку по лакроссу. Он чуть не поддался соблазну пойти за ним, просто чтобы посмотреть на всего взмокшего и такого агрессивного Дерека на поле, но потом решил, что лучше этого не делать.  
  
В любом случае, еще нужно было обеспечить отца ужином.  
  
В коридоре раздался приближающийся цокот каблуков, и, мгновения спустя, он услышал позади голос Лидии:  
  
— Как я погляжу, ваши отношения продвигаются довольно быстро, — она умудрилась сказать это одновременно ехидно и с любопытством. Стайлз был впечатлен.  
  
— Так быстро, как он того хочет, — ответил Стайлз, как будто точно знает, о чем говорит. На самом деле, он был даже рад, что они не занимаются сексом, иначе он бы сейчас растерялся.  
  
Лидия поджала губы и смерила его пристальным взглядом.  
  
— Зачем ты звал меня на свидание, если уже встречался с Дереком Хейлом?  
  
— Мы тогда еще не встречались, — пояснил Стайлз. — Когда ты меня отшила, это стало своего рода знаком, что я должен добиться того, кто мне действительно нужен. И я знал, что он будет меня ценить, — добавил он и непринужденно откинулся спиной на стену.  
  
На удивление, Лидия не стала с ним спорить. Она просто кивнула, откинула за плечо прядь волос и, развернувшись, отправилась обратно к Джексону.  
  
Стайлз постарался не задаваться.  
  


***

  
  
Уже дома, собираясь совершить набег на холодильник, он вспомнил о бумажке в своем кармане. Достав сложенный листок, он развернул его и обнаружил внутри записку, написанную невероятно аккуратным почерком Дерека.  
  
 _«Хей, Стайлз. Если хочешь поужинать со мной, приходи в шесть. Если нет, тогда жду тебя в семь тридцать. Вот мой адрес, это просто огромный дом в конце квартала, не ошибешься»._  
  
Стайлз прочитал адрес и кивнул сам себе, поскольку хорошо знал тот район. Это было неудивительно — он частенько катался с отцом во время патрулирования, так что отлично знал практически весь Бикон Хиллз.  
  
Желудок заурчал, и Стайлз перевел взгляд на часы. Если он хотел добраться до дома Дерека к ужину, то следовало выйти уже через десять минут. На мгновение он засомневался, пытаясь решить, а стоит ли. Но если бы Дерек не хотел, чтобы он пришел, то и приглашать бы не стал, так?  
  
Вновь заурчавший желудок заставил принять окончательное решение. К тому же, нельзя было упускать возможность выжать из этого фальшивого свидания по максимуму.  
  
Так что он быстро настрогал салат для отца, оставил его в холодильнике, приклеив к нему записку с большими печатными буквами «СЪЕШЬ ЭТО», и, прихватив свои ключи, отправился к дому Дерека.  
  


***

  
  
Дерек не солгал по поводу огромного дома, подумал Стайлз, немного испуганно застыв перед дверью. А что, если члены семьи Дерека окажутся богатыми снобами? От взгляда на свою клетчатую рубашку и джинсы в голову закрались сомнения: господи, а вдруг он одет неподобающе?  
  
Подмывало развернуться и сделать вид, что он шел вовсе не сюда, но Стайлз не позволил страху взять над собой верх. Он постучал в дверь, и буквально через мгновение она распахнулась, и в проеме появился Дерек с широкой улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Привет! Рад, что ты все же смог прийти.  
  
Стайлз удивился довольному виду Дерека, но только кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Сейчас дома только мама и моя младшая сестра, — сообщил Дерек, ведя Стайлза на кухню, — так что мама разрешила нам поесть в моей комнате.  
  
— Круто. А где все остальные? — Стайлз прекрасно знал, что у Дерека большая семья.  
  
— Папа с дядей в командировке, а старшие брат и сестра в колледже, — объяснил Дерек.  
  
Вскоре он представил Стайлза своей маме, и тот смог только неловко махнуть рукой в ответ на ее улыбку.  
  
— Я Талия. Рада познакомиться с тобой, Стайлз, — доброжелательно сказала она, и Стайлз буквально слышал невысказанное «я так много о тебе слышала». Он надеялся, что она слышала только хорошее. А еще в голове невольно возник вопрос — знает ли она об их (фальшивых) отношениях.  
  
— Мам, что там с едой? — немного нервно позвал маму Дерек.  
  
— Ой, да, конечно, — Талия наполнила для них две тарелки и смерила сына долгим взглядом. — Занимайтесь с удовольствием.  
  
— Конечно, мам, — уже на полпути к двери торопливо проговорил Дерек. — С удовольствием, как же иначе.  
  
Стайлз оскорбился бы, но он знал, что Дерек просто смущен.  
  
Они вместе поднялись по лестнице, и да, Стайлз пару раз украдкой взглянул на задницу Дерека. Это была поистине красивая задница, но сейчас он не мог оценить ее в полной мере, потому что постоянно отвлекался на потрясающий вид еды в тарелке.  
  
Он был очень голодным.  
  
Спальня Дерека находилась в самом конце коридора, на отдалении от остальных комнат, так что место было довольно уединенное…  
  
И тут Стайлз почувствовал себя жалким. Он шел в комнату Дерека для того, чтобы помочь с домашним заданием, а не для чего-то более захватывающего. Вопреки тому, что многие в школе могли бы подумать.  
  
На самом деле Дерек в нем совсем не заинтересован. Он просто притворяется ради оценок.  
  
Стайлз знал, что ему пора бы прекратить принимать желаемое за действительное.  
  
Комната у Дерека оказалась милой, уютной и довольно чистой для парня-подростка. Стайлз немного полюбовался постерами на стене, потом уселся в кресле, чтобы поесть.  
  
— Потом позанимаемся, — Дерек подтянул стул к Стайлзу и сел рядом.  
  
— Ладно, — с благодарностью согласился Стайлз. Дерек, скорее всего, слышал, как урчало у него в животе. После первого кусочка стало ясно, что еда была столь же вкусной, как он себе представлял. — Ты уже начинал домашку? — спросил он, отправив в рот очередной кусочек.  
  
— Пытался, но не было настроения. Поэтому написал только эссе по Английскому, — с недовольным видом сообщил Дерек.  
  
— Понятно, — кивнул Стайлз. — Я тоже еще не начинал, так что будем работать вместе, — добавил он и вернулся к еде.  
  
Совсем скоро Дерек заметил опустевшую тарелку Стайлз и засмеялся:  
  
— Если хочешь, можешь сходить за добавкой.  
  
Предложение было заманчивым, но Стайлз отказался. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Дерек думал, будто у него дома нет еды.  
  
Они занимались следующие пару часов и значительно преуспели в выполнении домашнего задания по алгебре. Дерек все еще временами застревал на определенных моментах, но в целом справлялся намного лучше. По крайней мере, напряженная складка между бровей казалась значительно меньше.  
  
Стайлз как раз хотел предложить перерыв, когда Дерек сказал:  
  
— Прости, если я сегодня переборщил. В школе.  
  
— Нет, было здорово. Выглядело очень правдоподобно.  
  
— Ага, — опустив взгляд, пробубнил Дерек. — Пытаюсь быть реалистичным, насколько это возможно.  
  
— Я просто хотел сказать: если бы у меня был парень, мне бы хотелось, чтобы он так со мной обращался, — игриво сказал Стайлз. — Мне кажется, ты был бы прекрасным бойфрендом.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Дерек, а затем задал очередной вопрос насчет домашнего задания.  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день они вновь занимались в доме Хейлов, но потом Дерек был очень занят, и Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что скучает по нему. Да, они не встречались на самом деле, но он думал, что было бы круто, если бы их отношения были настоящими.  
  
Он не лгал, когда говорил, что думает, будто Дерек будет прекрасным бойфрендом — он видел Дерека с Пейдж до того, как она уехала. Он видел, как они держались за руки, нежно целовались в коридорах, и пускай перед Скоттом Стайлз притворялся, что ему противно, на самом деле он… ревновал.  
  
Поэтому он сосредоточил свое внимание на Лидии Мартин.  
  
Это безнадежно, говорил ему Скотт. Она никогда не согласится на свидание.  
  
Стайлз и сам знал, что она недосягаема. Это был всего лишь способ отвлечься от безнадежной влюбленности в Дерека — переключиться на Лидию. Он вообще сомневался, что когда-нибудь появится на ее радаре.  
  


***

  
  
— Привет, — Стайлз подошел к Дереку в пятницу. — Позанимаемся сегодня вечером у меня? Можем заказать пиццу.  
  
Дерек на мгновение замялся, но затем немного застенчиво улыбнулся и спросил:  
  
— Может, мы еще кино посмотрим?  
  
— Папы не будет дома, так что мы сможем делать все, что захотим, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. Пускай окружающие подумают, что они будут трахаться как кролики, ему плевать. Он просто безумно радовался возможности вновь побыть вместе.  
  
Дерек ухмыльнулся, явно понимая задуманное.  
  
— Скорее бы, — негромко сказал он, наклонившись вперед.  
  
— Круто, — отозвался Стайлз. Такими темпами скоро вся школа будет думать, что он потрясающий любовник. — Встретимся на парковке после занятий. Я покажу дорогу к моему дому.  
  
Дерек кивнул, обнял Стайлза и нежно коснулся поцелуем шеи, а потом отпустил его и отправился к себе в класс. А Стайлз смотрел ему вслед, ощущая тепло во всем теле.  
  


***

  
  
Припарковав Камаро сразу за джипом, Дерек вылез из машины и поймал на себе ухмылку Стайлза.  
  
— Не собираюсь сегодня ничего учить, — заявил он, следуя за Стайлзом к дому. — Мой мозг нуждается в отдыхе.  
  
Стайлз сочувственно кивнул.  
  
— Тест по экономике был не из легких, да?  
  
— Точно. Мне кажется, тренер писал его в очень злом и недовольном состоянии, — пробубнил Дерек.  
  
— Чувак, — рассмеялся Стайлз, — тренер всегда злой и чем-то недовольный.  
  
— Да, ты прав, — вздохнул Дерек, а потом с надеждой добавил: — Кажется, ты что-то говорил про пиццу?  
  
— Говорил, — просиял Стайлз. — Мы сегодня определенно ее заслужили.  
  
Расслабленно усевшись на диване, они ели пиццу и смотрели «Парк Юрского периода». Хоть это и был один из его любимых фильмов, Стайлз словил себя на том, что смотрел на Дерека чаще, чем на экран.  
  
Он настолько привык в школе к ощущению прикосновений Дерека, привык быть рядом, что сейчас безумно хотелось взять Дерека за руку и, может быть, привалиться к его боку. Не только потому, что это вошло в привычку. Его влюбленность в Дерека — та, о которой он так старался забыть, — расцвела во всей красе. А они «встречались» едва ли неделю.  
  
И это означало, что у него большие проблемы.  
  
Несмотря на это, Стайлз не смог удержать свой рот закрытым, когда пошли титры:  
  
— Я очень ценю то, что ты делаешь, — сказал он. — То есть я знаю, что ты делаешь это только ради помощи с алгеброй, но все же. Только предупреди меня заранее, когда захочешь, эм, расстаться.  
  
— Ты уже готов со всем этим покончить? — Дерек вскинул брови, и уголки его губ немного опустились вниз. — Наконец-то удалось привлечь внимание Лидии?  
  
— Это… смысл был не в этом. Я просто хотел доказать ей, что могу быть кому-то интересен в качестве парня. Да, я понимаю, что это, по сути, был подкуп, — поймав на себе взгляд Дерека, сказал он.— Я соображал на ходу, понимаешь? Ты в любом случае вряд ли был мной заинтересован.  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений полнейшей тишины Стайлз уже жалел, что вообще начал этот разговор.  
  
— Знаешь, почему я согласился притворяться твоим парнем? — внезапно спросил Дерек.  
  
— Да, чтобы я помогал тебе с уроками, — уверенно ответил Стайлз. Ведь они это уже обсуждали.  
  
— Это не настоящая причина. Хотя я ценю твою помощь.  
  
— Ладно. Что тогда? — с любопытством поинтересовался он.  
  
— Я подумал, что это мой единственный шанс, — признался Дерек. — Чтобы попробовать то, что я хотел бы сделать, если бы мы на самом деле встречались.  
  
— Что? — Стайлза грызло такое чувство, что впереди маячит что-то ужасное. Потому что ни при каких обстоятельствах Дерек не мог вкладывать в слова тот смысл, о котором думал он сам.  
  
— Держаться за руки, целоваться в коридоре, обедать вместе за одним столом — как если бы я был твоим настоящим парнем, — Дерек пожал плечами. — Это все, что мне оставалось, раз уж тебя не интересовали настоящие отношения со мной.  
  
В воздухе повисло молчание, а Стайлз взял и сболтнул:  
  
— Я уже много дней не думал о Лидии.  
  
Дерек просто глянул на него, явно не впечатленный признанием.  
  
— Слушай, решение подкатить к ней было всего лишь желанием заменить одну безнадежную влюбленность другой, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Я пытался двигаться дальше.  
  
— Кто был той первой влюбленностью? — опасливо спросил Дерек, словно не совсем хотел слышать ответ.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул. Вот сейчас все и решится.  
  
— Это очень крутой парень. Он умный, красивый, а еще звезда команды по лакроссу. Его зовут… Дерек Хейл, — с заминкой закончил он.  
  
— Ты… ты был влюблен в меня?  
  
— Все еще, — признался Стайлз. — И эти фальшивые отношения все больше и больше напоминают мне об этом.  
  
— Тогда, — Дерек повернулся к нему и был непривычно застенчив, — может быть, ты не против превратить эти фальшивые отношения в настоящие?  
  
— Звучит шикарно, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. — Особенно, если это означает, что мы включим еще один фильм и будем целоваться на диване вместо того, чтобы его смотреть.  
  
Дерек рассмеялся, и Стайлз готов был поклясться, что сердце на мгновение замерло в груди, когда он прижался к нему всем телом.  
  
— Можем начать прямо сейчас, — прошептал Дерек и нежно коснулся его губ своими.  
  
Это, наверное, лучшее, что с ним когда-либо происходило, и к тому моменту, когда Дерек отстранился, Стайлз был полон желания повторить это снова.  
  
— Завтра пойдем на свидание, — пропыхтел Дерек.  
  
— Обязательно, — охотно согласился Стайлз и потянулся за новым поцелуем.  
  
И встречаться по-настоящему ему определенно нравилось больше.


End file.
